4 The morning after
by RedAndBlond
Summary: Fourth in my series...: Well yeah, the title probably says it already: how do Janeway and Seven act after the former story? :


Title: The morning afterAuthor: Savé.

Fandom: ST:VOYPairing: J/7

Rating: NC-17Story number: 4/?

Disclaimers:-No copyright infringement intended, characters belong to Paramount

-I don't mean any disrespect towards Kate Mulgrew and Jeri Ryan, on the contrary ;)

-Please don't post or copy anything of the story without the authorisation of the author (that's me! :-P)

-Feedback is wonderful  

-Story contains two women in love (without the rest of the world vaporizing because of it ;) ) So if that doesn't interest you, just close the story and forget you ever encountered it ;) If you're under age or this kind of stuff is restricted where you live; print it, hide it under the secret compartment under your floor, delete every trace of it in your computer,… in a nutshell: make sure no-one encounters it (especially your mother ;) )Enjoy! 

Summary: Well yeah, the title probably says it already: how do Janeway and Seven act after the former story? 

The morning after

When I wake up I feel a warm pressure on my shoulder, my midsection and my hip. I can feel the sweet brush of a breath on my breast, my nipple hardened in response and there definitely is a soreness in muscles long not used. When I breathe in, a delicate musky scent enters my nostrils. As I look down my body, I see the most beautiful woman of the ship sprawled possessively over my body.

After I've been watching her in wonder for a few minutes I feel, as much as I see her stir and her hand moves languidly down my hip and she exhales happily, sending a wave of air making my nipple even harder. She chuckles at the sight, the tremors of her body shaking me, too. I close my eyes again and revel in the feelings. Then she tilts her head and takes my nipple between her lips, her tongue swirling around the tip and reminding me of the wonderful attention my breasts had received after we'd waken up after our slumber in the middle of the night to make love for long hours.

I'm brought back in the present by the feeling of her lips on mine, her tongue requesting entrance and we share a slow, loving kiss.

"Good morning, love."

I purr.

"I don't think you've ever slept before, have you?"

"No, that is, not since I was six and at the time I never wanted to go to bed to sleep."

I chuckle.

"And how do you like it now?"

"I like going to bed, especially if you accompany me."

My face mirrors the grin on hers.

"I think I concur."

"And the part about sleep?"

She kisses me again and I feel her hand gently tangle in the hairs between my legs.

"Acceptable, though I like waking up better."

I just can't seem to stop grinning this morning, nor feel any less delighted at her behaviour in the morning.

"So you do."

Her leg slips between mine and she slowly kisses a path from my ear to my collarbone and back.

"Hmm… love."

She halts for a few moments.

"Yes Kathryn?"

"We have to be on duty in half an hour and I still need to take a shower."

She lets out a disappointed sound and reluctantly untangles herself from me. I'm not that willing to let her go yet, so I put my arms back around her neck and pull her down for a deep kiss. When I let her go, we're both breathless. I smile brightly at her and she has a cute blush adorning her cheeks as she gets on her feet.

"Wanna share a shower with me?"

I ask huskily. She nods happily and I take her hand, pulling her after me towards the bathroom. In the shower, we play with our soap-covered bodies, kissing and stroking each other passionately. Than we pull our clothes on and prepare for our duty shifts. In front of my door, far enough so the sensors don't pick up on us and let it open, I let my arms encircle her neck while she puts her hands on my hips and we share a long, slow kiss before we get out of my quarters, on our way to our respective stations, both of us sporting a huge smile on her face.

I enter the bridge and greet my officers, settling relaxed in my chair. Chakotay casts me a strange look but I don't give it too much thought as I call up the reports of the gamma shift.

"Sleep well, Commander?"

"Funny you ask, since you probably know exactly the reason why I didn't, _Captain_."

The last word is pronounced with some bitterness and I give him a confused glare. Surely he isn't referring to last night… the soundproofing of my quarters would have… then my eyes fall on a request for additional soundproofing for the Captain's quarters, requested by the ship's first officer.

"Oh my Goddess."

I breathe almost inaudibly and I feel the blood rush to my face. I deliberately keep my eyes from travelling to Chakotay's and I give permission for the requested action. I promise myself not to think about what just transpired. The morning progresses smoothly, even a bit boringly. Unconsciously I start replaying last night's events in my head. It's exactly on that moment that Seven enters the bridge and locks her eyes directly onto mine.

What I see in her eyes makes me catch my breath. Her eyes are dark with desire, filled with passion and love. I swallow.

"Seven, can speak you in my ready room please?"

I ask in my best command voice. Her nod is almost unnoticeable but she follows me inside. From the moment the door closes behind us, I push her against the wall and kiss her passionately. At first, she's surprised, but she recovers quickly, turning us around so I'm pushed up against the bulkhead, my legs around her waist, my hands tangled in her hair as we kiss feverently.

I shiver as I feel her hands travel up and down my body, the Borg hand slightly colder and with a different texture then the other as the come to the front of my tunic and softly squeeze my breasts. I feel a shiver travel hot down my spine when she starts sucking and kissing my neck and one of her hands-I can't really decipher which one anymore-travels down my belly, in my pants and thrust immediately inside me.

I'm so wet I can only beg for more and I feel how she fills me completely with her fingers. Our moans fill the room as she takes me against the wall and my fingers dig into her shoulders as her hips rock against mine, both of us quickly ascending towards a fast, hard climax. When we come back to our senses, she slowly lets me slide on my feet again and I lay my head on her shoulder, our arms slipping around each other in a loving embrace.

"I love you."

She whispers to hear the same words come out of my mouth moments later. I gently kiss the nape of her neck.

"Do you think something's wrong with us? I don't seem to be able to get enough of you."

I murmur against her neck. Her answer is quick and logical, as always.

"No. You have not made love for several years and I have only yesterday experienced the joy of making love to you, to have you in my arms. I think it is only natural for us to act this way."

I chuckle softly.

"You're probably right. Besides, I'm not really complaining, am I?"

We untangle from each other and I straighten my uniform before slapping her playful on her abdomen.

"Get that smug look off your face or we're gonna be in trouble."

She chuckles softly then, a low, melodious sound that makes me look at her in wonder.

"Did you just laugh?"

She looks surprised.

"I did."

Then she smiles shyly at me, her face softening with joy and love.

"God love, you're so beautiful."

I put my arms around he neck and kiss her softly.

"I love you."

I murmur against her lips before stepping back.

"Why did you come to the bridge?"

"I merely wished to see you, Kathryn."

I smile tenderly at her and link our fingers together. She pulls me back in her arms then and I lean in to her embrace. We stand like that for a few minutes before we step back again. Than we both walk back to the bridge, Seven stepping towards her station and I settle in my chair. Chakotay has an unreadable look on his face and leans to me to murmur in my ear.

"You… uhmm… have a… hickey. On your neck."

I turn bright red and quickly roll my collar up as far as it can go.

"It's covered now."

He murmurs and I sigh in relief.

"Thanks."

He mumbles inaudibly but before I can ask what it was about, the ship lures and the red alert claxons start to yell. The adrenaline takes over and I set to protect my ship and crew, and, most of all, the person I love more then life itself, who stand right beside me, silently offering her support through the chaos.

TBC…


End file.
